Darkness Falls
by HaroldSaxonPM
Summary: A powerful and alien threat has arrived on Earth it's going to take a special group of people to combat it, or to avenge the Earth.
1. His first names Agent

**A/N- Ok, so this only my first journey into the fanfiction of Skins but I've been big fan of it for a couple of years now so thought I'd give it a shot. This is only the chapter/prologue of the story and it does borrow heavily from The Avengers, hoping to have ever character from all three Gens either appear or mentioned, please sit back and enjoy and it would mean the world if you left a review for a budding writer.  
**

Franky Fitzgerald looked down on the New York and sighed to herself. The city lights all shone out into the blackness of night and, even at 30,000 feet, the sound of parties managed to reach her. She got like this sometimes, depressed, so she came up here to get away from it all. Her life was good though, she was a multi-millionaire, she helped billions of people around the world and she had a fantastic CEO and girlfriend. What did she have to be depressed about, well for a start the piece of shrapnel trying to work its way into her heart and kill her for one thing. It was purely by luck that she was still alive; a brave young scientist had jury-rigged an electromagnet to keep said shrapnel from her heart. Eventually, to escape captivity, Franky and the scientist, a man by the name of Frederick McClair had created a power electric reactor to power the magnet and then proceeded to create a powerful suit of armour to escape that was powered by the reactor. While Frederick died in the escape Franky survived and made it back to civilisation. Since then she had improved on the suit and the reactor, streamlining it and equipping it with powerful weapons and equipment for flying. In the suit Franky had proceeded to help stop crime and injustice. She's since been called Iron Man by the media and even when she revealed herself the name had stuck. So yes she had much to be thankful for, but the fact the she was living on borrowed time depressed her from time to time.

"Franky? Ms McGuinness is on the phone, shall I put her through?"

The voice of Jarvis, Franky's computer interrupted her thoughts.

"Go ahead Jarvis."

A picture of Mini appareared on the right of Franky's hud, a concerned look on her face.

"Franky?"

"hey Mins, what's up?"

"Well, for one thing I wanted to check that you were ok?"

Franky managed a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, ya know, that part of the month."

Mini nodded understandably before looking at something out of the field of vision.

"Oh there's something else. James is here."

Franky frowned.

"James?"

"Agent Cook."

Franky shook her head.

"I'm sorry, James? His first names Agent."

"Franky, come back. It looks serious."

Franky sighed.

"Ok ok, I'm on my way."

She signed off and sighed again.

"So much for a quiet night."

She muttered to herself as she kicked the suit's thrusters into gear and sped of towards Fitzgerald Tower.

* * *

The power running through her was unbelievable; the sceptre was adding more power to her already impressive reservoir. She felt invincible, unbeatable.

"The humans will be able to sense you?"

One of her enforcers asked, brushing a strand of red hair from her face and tucking it behind an ear. She looked behind at the enforcer that had spoken and laughed.

"Oh yes they will, and they will send someone to investigate but by then it will be too late. Far too late."

She let out another laugh as a large wind started up, blowing her long coat behind her.

"Oh this feels fantastic!"

Yes the humans would send someone but they were weak and pathetic, an easy conquest for her.

"Soon this entire world will tremble before my might!"


	2. Is this about the Avengers?

**A/N- So here's chapter two, a little short I know but it'll get better. I'm slowly introducing everyone. Once again, if you have any comments about it please leave a review. :)**

Franky landed on the landing pad of Fitzgerald Tower and started to walk towards the glass doors which gave access to the interior, as she walked mechanical arms rose up and started to remove the Iron Man suit from her own body. Contrary to the size and height of Iron Man Franky was a smallish girl with a slight build and androgynous features, but behind the weak appearance a keen mind worked. She was glad in a simple pair of black jeans and black t-shirt with a blue glow in her cheast where the reactor that kept her alive was placed. As she entered the penthouse office Franky took in the scene; her girlfriend, and CEO of Fitzgerald Enterprises, Mini McGuiness waiting patiently with a brown haired boy in a smart black suit; Agent Cook of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD for short.

"What do you want Cook?"

Franky asked in annoyance as soon as she was through the doors and in the room.

"What Franky means James is, what can he do for you?"

Mini input gently, shooting a look at Franky, who just shrugged and moved over to the bar to pour herself a glass of whiskey. With the whiskey in hand she moved over to the duo and planted a kiss on Mini's cheek.

"Yeah, sure. That's what I meant."

"Director Oliver wants your help Ms Fitzgerald."

Franky scoffed and took a drink from her glass.

"Does he now? And why does he think I'd be so happy to help after the last time we talked?"

"Is this about the Avengers? Which I know nothing about."

Mini asked, putting an innocent expression on her face, causing both Franky and Agent Cook to let out a small chuckle.

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

Franky stated before she drained her glass.

"I didn't know that either."

"Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and don't play well with others."

"_That_ I did know."

Franky adopted a pained expression.

"Ouch thanks for that."

"Actually Ms McGuiness, it has nothing to do with the Avengers, whether they exist or not. Here."

Cook handed over a slim computer like tablet to Mini who passed it on to Franky. Franky sighed and activated it, using her computer skills to hook it wirelessly up her own computer systems and bring it all up in front of her in 3D. She frowned as she examined the date.

"This can't be right, the energy you're registering…it's off the scale."

Cook nodded.

"That's right, now have a look at the video attachment."

Still frowning Franky opened up the attachment, her jaw dropping slightly in shock.

"But…that's impossible."

"And yet there do appear to be three people standing in the centre of that cyclone of energy."

"but they shouldn't be, that energy cyclone, as you called it, should rip apart anyone not protected."

Cook nodded as a look of realisation dawned on Franky's face.

"Now you see why Director Oliver sent me to you."

"Ok, I'll check it out. But this is the last time I do anything for SHIELD, got it?"

"Understood."

Cook stated, nodding.

"Good, now where is this cyclone?"

* * *

Richard Hardbeck focused on the punching bag in front of him, landing punch after punch on it in a effort to forget his own memories, even for a short time. He was out of time, out of place. The world outside was an alien world, he didn't belong in it anymore. Being frozen for nearly 70 years can do a lot to a guy mentally. It seemed like only yesterday since he had lost his best friend Alo in the fight against the crazed Nazi; the Red Skull, it seemed like only yesterday since he had asked Abigail on a date. But it wasn't, it was nearly 70 years ago, the war had been won and it seemed the human race hadn't learnt from the lession. They were still fighting, still killing. With a cry he put more force into his next punch and the bag tore of its restraints and flew across the room, slamming into the wall. Richard sighed and took a breath before turning to get another punching bag.

"Can't sleep?"

A voice rang out of the darkness and a blonde haired man stepped out of the shadows dressed in a long black leather coat; Director Oliver.

"Yes sir, I think I've slept enough these past few years. I guess my brain is too full of energy."

Richard replied, setting down the bag and facing the other man.

"Well then, how about a little something to occupy that mind of yours. A situation is developing."

Richard studied Oliver for a moment.

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

Oliver shook his head, a little smile on his face.

"No, possibly trying to save it."

* * *

"Shouldn't we, ya know, get out of here before anyone arrives?"

She laughed as she heard her associate's suggestion.

"Leave? Why would we leave? This place, this conduit, will do nicely for a bit longer."

"Yes but if you're right about them sending someone to investigate…"

She whirled round and struck the speaker firmly on the jaw, sending the red head tumbling to the ground.

"Don't you feel the power? The energy? No pitiful mortal can enter and withstand it. They will be ripped apart. The only reason you and your sister still live is because I have raised you to the level of gods!."

She glared at the red head on the floor in anger waiting for her to acknowledge it.

"I….I understand."

"God, now don't test my patience again Katie, or I will be forced to destroy you."


	3. You can call me Inferno!

__**A/N- Newwww chapter for you all, and I'm afraid things aren't going well, but on the plus side we get introduced to the villains of this piece. Once again please leave a review, it would please me terribly.  
**

_One week later_

Franky let out a painful moan and slowly cranked one eye open, pain shooting through her body to her head. She took a deep breath and opened the other eye, pain continuing to plague her body. She couldn't remember how long she'd been in the room, in the cell, it seemed like years but Franky doubted that.

"You know you look like hell."

A voice stated from close by and Franky raised her head, a smirk managing to creep its way onto her face.

"Well you would know love, you're the reason I'm in this state."

There was a snort of amusement and a woman stepped into Franky's field of vision, short with curves in all the right places and long flaming red hair.

"You still don't know where you are do you Fitzgerald?"

The woman asked and Franky shook her head.

"You know I don't."

The woman laughed nastily and lowered herself down, bending her knees so she was face to face with Franky. She reached out and caressed her cheek, almost tenderly before slapping her hard.

"Pitiful creature that you are, you think you're so special just because you fly around the world beating up bad guys? You're nothing but another bully, making themselves feel big and strong."

She spat at Franky before laughing again and standing back up.

"We'll talk later I'm sure."

Franky heard the words but she could already feel consciousness slipping away, the darkness reaching out to her.

_One week earlier_

"Ok, Jarvis, looks like I'm nearing the edges of the cyclone. I want you to grab what data you cn from the suit's sensors and send them back to the tower. I'm going to want to analyse it when I get back."

Franky addressed her computer as she sped along the Turkish coastland and over the Black Sea to a small island where the centre of the cyclone was.

"Understand Ma'am, I predict you'll hit the energy in ten seconds."

Jarvis stated just as Franky was bashed to one side as she hit the energy wave.

"Yeah, thanks for that Jarvis, real accurate."

"My apologises, no one's perfect."

Shaking her head slightly Franky concentrated on keeping herself from being tossed around like rag doll. She risked a glance at her suit's stats and instantly wished she hadn't; even with all the protection the suit offered the energy was already beginning to damage it.

"Come on."

She ground out through grittered teeth as the cyclone continued to batter her suit before it all stopped. Franky bought herself to a stop in confusion and looked around, she was directly above a the small island, which was the eye of cyclone. But even at the eye she should still have been assualted by the energy.

"Jarvis?"

Franky tried experimentally, receiving no reply.

"I'm afraid your pet computer can no longer help you, no body can, not anymore."

A cold female voice sounded in her ear and Franky instantly went on alert, scanning the ground below her.

"Who are you? How did you hijack this frequency?"

The voice laughed, still cold and chilling.

"My name is Pythia but the last time I was on this pitiful planet I was given the name of Elizabeth Stonem."

Franky smirked slightly as her scans finally caught a glimpse of something.

"Piece of advice for you love, best not to insult the planet of the gal who's got a repulsor ray aimed at ya."

Extending an hand Franky let loose a shot, watching as it sped towards the ground and impacting on the it.

"Hmmm good shot Earth girl."

The voice stated and Franky glanced round wildly.

"But not good enough, let me introduce you to my two friends; Emily and Katie Fitch."

There was a roar of something and a female humanoid form rose into the air in front of Franky; she was completely engulfed with flames and her eyes shone with malicious.

"Huh."

Franky muttered as she spun round, trying to find the other person.

"I am Katie Fitch but you can call me Inferno!"

The girl stated before thrusting her arms outwards and causing flames to erupt from her and slam into Franky. Almost instantly alarms began to go off in the suit as the temperature rose, Franky could feel beads of sweat forming on her brow and she quickly shook her head, managing to get off another repulsor shot, clipping Katie.

"Sorry love, I like my girls hot, but not that hot."

"Well how about ice cold?"

Franky ground and twirled round to see a female humanoid like Katie but this time completely encased in ice.

"So you're Emily I'm guessing?"

Franky asked, causing the ice woman to laugh and shake her head.

"No, not anymore. I'm Glaze, and I think you need to chill out."

Franky rolled her eyes.

"You have to be kidd-"

Before Franky could finish the sentence Glaze had blasted her with a stream of ice, the ice grew over the suit and it went dead, tumbling to the earth below.

* * *

"Remove the helmet."

Franky was jerked awake as the mask of her suit was ripped off and cold air and weak sunlight assaulted her.

"I see we're awake at last."

The amused voice of Pythia stated and Franky shook her head.

"I'm not entirely sure I am doll, hang on a moment will ya."

"I have no time for that. Katie."

Franky's vision snapped into focus as she felt someone slap her.

"Ok ok, I'm awake."

Franky complained before taking stock of her surroundings. She was in a bare stone room and was tied down to a sturdy metal chair. In front of her were three woman, all three beautiful and mouth-watering. The two on either side of the middle one were clearly the Fitch sisters due to the fact that they were identical to each other. Franky gathered that the one of the left was Katie due to the bright red clothes she was clad in while the right one, Emily, was clad in dazzling white clothes. The woman in the middle was clearly in charged and was pale, with straight long black hair. She wore a long black coat that reached the ground and under that Franky could see what looked like black leather clothes. In her hand she held an intricate golden sceptre which ended in sharp claws at the top which clutched at a brilliantly red and white orb.

"So…..I'm guessing you're Pythia….or Elizabeth…..whatever the fuck you want to be known as."

Pythia raised an eyebrow in slight amusement and leaned forward slightly.

"What I want to be known as, human, is your mistress."

There was silence for a moment and then Franky let out a short laugh.

"Sorry love, I only call one person mistress, and she ain't you."

A flicker of annoyance washed over Pythia's features but it disappeared quickly.

"Let's see how long you can keep up your little games tin man."

"It's Iron Man."

Franky corrected, satisfying herself in seeing more annoyance on Pythia's face.

"Well…..Iron Man….Glaze over there has been looking forward to having someone to play with. You're the lucky person."

With that she and Katie left the room, Emily grinned nastily at Franky as she advanced on her.


End file.
